


Tales from Wingfeather Falls

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Wingfeather Falls Crossover [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Wingfeather Saga - Andrew Peterson
Genre: Dragons, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Shenanigans, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: Filler stories that couldn't quite fit into my Wingfeather Falls story. Featuring never before seen interactions between the Pines and Wingfeather families.
Series: Wingfeather Falls Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Mother Bear and a Disgruntled Owl

**Author's Note:**

> The promised extra bits of the story! These may or may not end up being in order, but I will try to put the name of the chapter that comes before each filler story here in the notes so that they can be read in order if you wish.  
> As before, none of these are proofread, take them as they are.
> 
> This first one comes in around chapters nine and ten and features Nia talking to Ford about the kids running off. The title of the chapter is because Mabel in the story describes Nia as a "mother bear" (which is fitting for so many reasons) and I often see Ford being called an owl.

Nia strode through the corridors of Castle Rysen, the note from her children clutched too tightly in one hand. Podo had told her what rooms he had given to the Pines and she was headed there now. Maybe she could actually speak to a rational adult, but she wasn’t counting on it.

Still, she reasoned, any adult responsible for children should be concerned when those children go missing.

She reached the room and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response she stepped inside.

Nia blinked. She wasn’t quite sure how, but somehow in the past eight or so hours the formerly tidy room had become strewn with papers, clothes, unidentifiable small machines and books. She just barely restrained from immediately expressing her distaste and took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus on the only person in the room.

He was one of the tall, scruffy men Podo had brought in as guests to dinner last night. Her father had seemed to be having a grand time with them, and she had been rather amused by their antics.

But that was before her children and theirs had sailed off on a boat together without so much as a word to anyone.

“Good morning,” she said, a little stiffly.  
The man jerked his head up from the book he was looking in and stared at her. “Oh, hello, sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”  
She raised an eyebrow. She _had_ knocked, but perhaps he had the same laser focus when working on something as her sons did. She would have to bear that in mind for the future.  
“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced she said,” endeavoring to remain polite despite everything. “My name is Nia.”  
“Oh, yes, right, pleasure to meet you, I’m Stanford,” he set his book down and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
Nia took a breath. “I’ll get to the point, Stanford-”  
“You- you can just call me Ford.”  
Nia raised an eyebrow at him and continued. “My children and your niece and nephew, I believe? Have run off together on your ship without a word to anyone, let alone permission, Stanford. So-”  
“Er, yes, I am sorry about that, I’m not sure what got into Dipper and Mabel,” he said. He was lying, Nia could tell that he knew _exactly_ what had gotten into his niece and nephew, and that he was probably partially responsible for it. “But it’s not as bad as it could be, my brother, Stanley, went with them- he left me a note last night before he snuck off. He’s not exactly a _responsible_ adult, but,” Ford looked into her eyes with a sincere expression. “He does care about them a great deal, and would never let anything happen to them if he could help it, and he’s very capable.”

Nia nodded, considering this. “Well that is somewhat of a relief. At least they aren’t out there all by themselves. Janner and Kalmar know how to sail a boat, but they’re still only just children,” she rubbed the hem of her sleeve between her fingers. “I can’t help but worry about them.”  
“Stanley will look after them,” Ford assured her. “Like I said, he’s quite capable- when he wants to be, anyway.”  
“Well I suppose that brings me back to the reason of my visit,” said Nia. “I’d like to speak to you about a suitable punishment for the children when they return. I thought it would be best to give them all the same punishment if possible, to keep things fair.”  
Ford nodded. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, I don’t want to be too hard on them,” said Nia. “They did leave with good intentions; I don’t know if you’re aware, but my brother-in-law, their uncle, has gone missing, and they went out to try and find him.”  
“They did mention something about that in the note they left,” said Ford.  
“But they need to understand that running off like that into the Dark Sea is very dangerous,” said Nia, trying not to clench her fists too tightly. “There are pirates and Fangs, not to mention the danger the Sea itself poses. So I propose we confine them to the castle until they’ve proven themselves responsible again. And, additionally, I know that at least my children have gotten behind on their schoolwork the past few days, I’m sure yours have as well.”  
“Well, actually, Dipper and Mabel are on summer vacation- it’s a break from school,” said Ford. “But, actually, giving them schoolwork to do during that would be a fitting punishment. I don’t have any arguments.”  
Nia nodded. “Good. Then I’ll watch for them all and when they return I will tell them,” she said. “Thank you for your time, Stanford.”  
“Er, yes, any time ma’am, especially if it has to do with my niece and nephew,” Ford smiled, a little nervously, and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more than it had before. Nia bit her lip to keep from giggling.

“Well then,” she said. “I will leave you to your…” she frowned at the mess in the room. “Work.”  
“Ah, yes, thank you, nice meeting you then, ah, Nia.”  
Nia smiled a bit. “It was nice meeting you as well, Stanford.”


	2. Kalmar has Heelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place after the story is finished, but I'm putting it here. Exactly what it says in the title.

“Kaaaaalmaaaaaar!”

Kal poked his head out of a doorway and grinned. “Oh hi, Mabel, what is it?”  
“I brought you something,” said the girl cheerfully. She pulled out a box from behind her back and handed it to him. “We found them while digging around in one of the closets.”  
Kal opened the box and frowned. “Shoes?”  
“Not just any shoes!” Mabel pulled one out of the box and held it up for him. “Shoes with wheels! They’re called heelies!”  
Kal picked up the other shoe and inspected it with wide eyes. “Amazing. But why?”  
“For fun!” grinned Mabel, clapping her hands. “I thought since you’re always zooming around you’d like to zoom with wheels! Here, let me show you!” she pulled off her shoes and stuck the heelies on (they were a bit too big for her, but this didn’t seem to bother her). Then she took off rolling down the castle hallway in them yelling, “Wheeeee!”

She came back and took the shoes off and handed them to Kal, who stared at her with his mouth agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Then, suddenly, he let out a manic laugh, yanked off his shoes and put the heelies on. He whizzed down the hallway in them, shrieking with delight.

“I love doing good deeds,” said Mabel, grinning.

****

“Hi Janner.”  
“Hi Kal,” said Janner, not looking up from his book.   
“Notice anything different?”  
Janner glanced up. “You’re more fidgety than normal?”  
Kal gave him the most mischievous grin he’d ever seen. “Aaaaand?”  
“Aaand?” Janner raised an eyebrow.

Kal rolled from side to side, then spun in a circle. Janner frowned. There was something off about that motion.  
“What did you do?” he asked, frowning.  
“Mabel gave me shoes with wheels!” said Kal, unable to wait any longer.   
Janner blinked. “She what?”  
“I thought you should know, I’m gonna go see if I can slide down some of the stair railings okay see you later Janner bye!” Kal skated off on his shoes and left Janner sitting there staring openmouthed after him.

Then Kal’s word’s registered in his mind. “Wait, Kal! KAL YOU’RE DOING WHAT?!” he dashed after his brother.

****

“Okay, now, wait until I say go, I wanna get this on video,” said Mabel.  
Kal stared down at the massive piece of mostly-smooth metal they had laid down over top of the staircase that led from the first storey of the castle to the second. “You sure we’re not gonna damage the metal? Fidds and I were gonna use this later.”  
“I’m sure it’s _fine_ ,” said Mabel, waving a hand dismissively. “Now just put your helmet on and smile!”  
Kal strapped a bicycle helmet to his head (he still wasn’t quite clear on what a bicycle was, but Mabel assured him that this was sufficient armor) and perched at the edge of the staircase, grinning.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen!” said Mabel, turning on the camera. “It’s time to watch my friend Kalmar skate down this staircase-er-ramp! In heelies! Say hi Kal!”  
“Hi,” Kal waved at the camera.  
“Now, on the count of three,” said Mabel. “One! Two!”

“KALMAR!”

Kal jerked his head up and saw Janner standing down the hall from them, looking horrified.   
“Uh-oh,” Kal whispered as Janner ran towards them.  
“SKATE KAL! SKATE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!” yelped Mabel.  
Kal took a breath and slid over the edge of the ramp. He felt Janner’s fingers brush the back of his shirt, but his brother couldn’t get a hold on him before he shot off.

And shoot he did. He flew down the ramp, shrieking with delight, feeling the wind ruffle his hair like when he flew with uncle Artham. He let out a whoop as he slid to the bottom, but he didn’t stop. Instead, he flew down the hallway, out the open door of the castle and onto the grounds, where he crashed and slammed face-first into the dirt.

“Kal!” he heard Janner shouting. “KAL ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Kal spat out a mouthful of dirt and got to his knees. Janner dove down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Kal grinned.  
“That was _awesome_ ,” he whispered. “Let’s do it again!”  
Mabel cheered. Janner shook him and glared. “You are _not_ doing that again! And I’m taking those shoes!”

“Aw, c’mon Janner,” pleaded Kal. “I promise I won’t do anything else stupid with them.”  
Janner raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.”  
“At least don’t tell mama,” said Kal.  
“Well how else am I going to explain that bruise on your eye?!”  
“Just tell her I was being stupid and you punched me,” grinned Kal.  
Janner shoved him. “You know, I just might.”

Mabel let out a squeal and they both looked at her. She looked up from the camera and grinned at them. “This is so going on the internet,” she said.  
“Lemme see!” Kal scrambled up to watch over her shoulder, and with a sigh, Janner joined them. They watched the video of Kal skating down the ramp and out the doors, and Mabel and Kal laughed. Even Janner smiled, in spite of himself.

“Alright,” he said finally. “You can keep the shoes on one condition,” he held up a finger. “I want to try them.”

****

And that is the tale of how Kalmar Wingfeather, High King of the Shining Isle of Anniera, came to own a pair of heelies, and be frequently seen rolling around the castle in them, much to the surprise of every visitor to the castle ever.

(It’s also the reason Mabel and Dipper Pines saved up their allowances to buy Janner Wingfeather, the Throne Warden of Anniera, his own pair of heelies- so he could roll alongside his brother and protect him, of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
